Dohnut Island
The Dohnut Island is the politically neutral geographical name given to the small island on Barvos that is in close promiximity to Lobster Rock, the name is descriptive of its resemblance to a donut given its round shape and central lake. It has multiple claimants and a long rich history. The Island's main claimants are DPRSJ, Pippirria, Tyran and the Kanelamic State. It is known for its slightly tropical micro-climate, stoner-jedi minority, Toastervisions, weed plants and the Jolly Green Giant. History The island was first colonised by the Tyranese under King Uthred shortly after the main ark from Arsinos reached Barvos. The Tyranese built the first city on the island facing Lobster Rock and served as the capital until Tyran abandoned vacated the island in the First Great Tyranese Migration. The Tyranese also built up mines and infrastructure and the cities of Storm coast and <>. During this time Turok hosted TV20, the first Toastervision on Barvos. After a brief period of turbluence on Lobster Rock and the Dohnut in which the Stoner Jedi moved into Turok, the island was claimed by the neighborting Principality of Pippirria, who took over and permitted the Stoner Jedi to remain. The Pippirrians did not drastically alter the island though did have to deal with the Jolly Green Giant. The Stoner-Jedi hosted TV22 in Turok during this phase. The Kanelamic State later successfully invaded the island from their homeland in close proximity and declared it a nature reserve for the Jolly Green Giant and other species mandating the deconstruction of mines and cities such as the Storm Coast. The Stoner-Jedi having marijuana as a cornerstone of their culture of party spirit were initially persecuted under the religious Kanelamic rulers though over time the Kanelamic authorities recognised their minority status and made exceptions. The Kanelims also changed their mind in destroying or renaming Turok recognising its history, instead naming the eastern <> city Kanebados. Much later Pippirria reclaimed the island in a peace treaty after a war between the Kanelamic State (and Ally SROD) and the Isimzian-led Anti-Terror Coalition which followed a colonial dispute between KS and New Shaderia. Pippirria was promised return of the Dohnut for its participation in the ATC. The Stoner Jedi people at this point had begun migrating west to the new world for their own land and south to supply growing weed demand. The Island then became a focal point in the Pippirrian Chicken Coup when the new ruler KFC Colonel soon gifted the island to Isimzia. The coup was short-lived and the political toxicity of the coup led to Isimzia's decision to drop the Island like a hot potato onto the United Nations. The UNEC (7th BUNEC) promptly returned the Island to Pippirria. The Dohnut island was also one of the first priorities of Kane upon his second coming, KS launched an invasion of the Dohnut with the aim for it to become Kane's holiday island. The invasion was successful, but short lived and was abandoned for the Kanesade against the stormlands. The vacancy went un-noticed and the Colonel of KFC claimed the island naming it Kremeland™ to promote his dohnut line. Under an agreement with Tyran, Kremeland™ was transferred to Tyran, retaining the new name. During the Barvos World War , Pippirria seized the opportunity of a distracted Tyran and newfound naval strength to reclaim the island. At this point the island could be said to have changed its de-facto political status about 11 times. Toastervisions Turok has an ancient arena in which the first Barvosian Toastervision, Toastervision 20, took place seeing Enter Shakiri as the victors, bringing the TV to Ayralad. DPRSJ then won the TV in Ayralad and brought TV22 back to Turok which was the Stoner-Jedi home under Pippirrian rule (before the Kanelamic Invasion). This makes Turok the first city to host the Toastervision twice and the only city to do so if you don't consider Devil's Crag, Arsinos and Devil's Crag, Barvos as incarnations of the same thing. Category:Barvos Category:Places Category:Barvos Places